Lost & Found
by swxtreme2003
Summary: This story takes place in the current season of Greys. Everything else happened the same. Sophia has just come back to live with Arizona. Callie has not been in very good shape since she left Seattle. This will hit on several serious topics such as depression, self-harm, and suicidal thoughts. I suck at summaries but read along. This will be Calzona!
1. Chapter 1

Lost & Found

Summary: This story takes place in the current season of Greys. The only difference is Teddy and Addison are a part of the Grey Sloan Team, simply because I love them, and they will be needed throughout this fic. Everything else happened the same. Sophia has just come back to live with Arizona. Callie has not been in very good shape since she left Seattle, but having Sophia leave only makes things worse. This will hit on several serious topics such as depression, self-harm, and suicidal thoughts. I suck at summaries but read along. This will be Calzona!  
AN: I don't own the characters they all belong to Shondaland and I'm just having some fun with them. I always appreciate and love feedback. This will have several trigger warnings, and I do apologize in advance. Let me know what you think! The idea for this story came to me in a dream and I am unsure of how it will end.

The first few chapters will be told from Arizona's POV

Chapter 1

I am beat. This is the first time I've ever having Sophia all to myself. She has all the energy as any other eight-year-old. Between school, dance and soccer I'm exhausted. When it was three of us it was convenient each of us taking shifts. She was only a tiny baby then. After Mark died and Callie and I divorced we had a good set up going. Switching days and each taking on an activity. Now it's just me and I need to start working out again. As I walk into the cafeteria I spot Teddy and Addison at a table I wave over to them. I'll join them after I grab my food.

"well does Arizona know?" Teddy asks

"I mean I haven't talked to her about my best friend if that's what your asking, it's not really my place," Addison says. As she pops a tomato into her mouth "you and I are the best friends of those two, so I thought it only fitting that you and I become friends."

"well are you actually worried or are you just venting? I mean it's completely understandable that Callie would be sad now that Sophia is back with Arizona full time. I can't believe she actually agreed to it myself" Teddy says disbelievingly

"Yea, well Callie hasn't been quite herself." Thinking for a second "I mean yes, she misses Sophia, but I think that she was sad before this thing with Sophia and now I think this will push her into a full-blown depression. The last I talked to her she sounded a little strange"

"Well if you are really concerned maybe you should talk to Arizona and see if she noticed anything," says Teddy

"Talk to me about," I say as I approach the two women. The two of them came back to work here around the same time and seemed to have formed somewhat of a bond, over what I'm not entirely sure. As their departments rarely overlap. I sit down with the two of them. "so, you guys gonna fill me in or what"

"Addison here was just talking about your ex-wife" Teddy Says

I stop mid-chew "what about Callie?...if she is having second thoughts about Sophia being here, well that's just tough. I had to be without her for a whole year." I feel myself becoming angry.

Addison reaches over and puts her hand on my arm "Calm down Arizona, it's nothing like that. She hasn't mentioned anything to me about Sophia….Come to think about it I haven't heard from her since Sophia moved back here"

I start to calm myself down. "ok, then what?"

"I was just worried about her is all. She wasn't doing so great and I just wanted to know if you knew anything?"

"oh wow," I'm caught off guard with the question "our conversations on the phone are always pleasant, about Sophia, our days and she seems fine, why? what did she say to you?" I become a little concerned. Callie and I, I would say we are at a good place in our current relationship as co-parents. We have finally put everything behind us from the trial and we text on and off throughout the week. Nothing to serious just about what Sophia's been up to, how we are and if we had an exciting surgery. It almost feels like we've become friends over this year and a half.

"nothing, like I said I haven't spoken to her since Soph has been here, but I know before she was a little depressed and she's had a very had time to adjust to the New York life"

Thinking back over our many conversations, she never did mention any hospital gossip or hanging out with anyone. Which is unlike her she kinda draws people to her.

"well, it does take time when you move halfway around the world. It takes time to adjust. Time to make friends. Now that Sophia is here. She and Penny have more time to themselves" Teddy says as she joins the conversation

Addison laughs a little "yea I guess that could work if she and Penny didn't break up months ago" she looks over at the shocked expressions on Teddy's and I face. "what…you guys didn't know." She looks to me "she didn't tell you?"

I shake my head "no, she didn't tell me. I wonder why. Things have been good between us." I'm starting to lose my appetite.

Addison leans back in her seat a little and crosses her arms over her chest "well I didn't mean to spill the beans. I honestly thought you guys knew, it's been what… almost 8 months or so since they called it quits. Well, …that's just when she told me. So, I don't actually know when it ended."

I only have one question on my mind "why is she staying out there all alone now? She sent Sophia back to me, why doesn't she just come home herself?" I look over at Addison.

"only she can answer that, I have already said too much with my big mouth. Please don't tell her I told you about her and Penny"

I shake my head. I hope she's not, not coming home because of me. It would be great for Soph to have both of her parents in one place. I'll have to ask Sophia some questions when we get home this evening. Honestly, I haven't really noticed any big changes with Callie. I mean when they first left we barely spoke. Then when I got Sophia her own phone it went to even less than that. It was around last Christmas that we started speaking on a friendlier level.

We had decided to spend Christmas together in NY. It was the only thing that Soph wanted and I was so happy when Callie had suggested it. Penny was away visiting her family and it felt really nice to just be with my girls. After that Callie's and I, relationship kept going in a positive direction. I would hope that she knows that she could always talk to me about anything.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sophia and I are just finishing up our dinner. She's been back for two weeks now and while I couldn't be happier. I can tell that she is missing her mama. They do face time every night and that seems to get Sophia throughout the day.

"Hey, Soph"

"yes mommy" she looks up at me with those big brown eyes, just like her mothers. I see Callie every time I look at her.

"how were things for you and mom when you guys where in NY? I know you were having trouble making friends. But was your mom able to make any friends, did she go out sometimes?"

I see her squinting her eyes thinking. She is so cute when she does that "well when we first moved there, Stacy used to come sit with me, but then she didn't come over anymore"

"did you like Stacy?" I already know the answer. Callie found someone that Sophia really got along with and it was great for her.

"yea, Stacy was the best we would run, color, play hid and go seek and she would take me to the park," She says finishing up her pizza

"did your mom say why she couldn't come over anymore?"

"mama only went to work and then she came back home. She would always pick me up from daycare and then we would come home, sometimes she would take me to the park"

"did mama seem extra happy or extra sad lately" I try to ask her as subtly as I can.

She looks up at me from her plate "mommy why don't you just ask me what you really want to know"

Too smart for her own good, I give her a smile "fine smarty, well was your mama sad sometimes. Did she seem sad that she and Penny broke up?"

Shaking her head, no "she wasn't really happy or sad, Mama didn't really get sad again until later…don't tell her I told you," she quiets her voice like there is someone else in here with us "but I could always hear her crying in her room."

A frown forms on my face "why would mama cry, did she cry a lot?" Callie has always been a little emotional. Never afraid to show exactly what she's feeling.

Shaking her shoulders "I don't know, she just wasn't happy like she was when we lived here" she gives me a strange look "I'll just ask her when she calls me tonight"

"oh no baby, you don't have to do that. I'm sure it's nothing." We are interrupted by my cell phone ringing, I look at it and see it's Carina calling. I ignore it and decide to call her back after Sophia goes to bed. "how about after you talk to your mom tonight, I'll talk to her and see how she is"

"ok mommy, now can I have my ice cream?" she gives me that big smile

"of course, baby, now what kind do you want?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey Soph, it's getting late. Let me talk to mama while you get ready for bed" I say.

"ok mommy" she looks back at her screen "mama talk to mommy while I go put my pajama's on but don't hang up you said you would read me my story tonight," Sophia says.

"of course, baby, now do what mommy says," Callie says

Sophia hands me the phone "Hey, Callie" my eyes go wide, we haven't seen each other in some time. "wow… you…you cut your hair?" I say utterly surprised.

"oh yeah, you haven't seen me" I can see a light blush creep up cheeks "do you like it,?" she asks me.

"you look beautiful," I say honestly. She does it's different but totally hot! "what made you decide to do it?"

"I just wanted a change." She says "how's Soph been doing? I know she is happy to be back with all of her friends"

"yes, she is having a sleepover at Zola's this weekend and she really can't wait. She is super excited"

"I'm sure she is. I hope Meredith has some back up for those two"

"yea me too, so how are you doing Callie, Addison said you haven't called her in a couple of weeks, she wanted to know if you've gone MIA," I say laughing a little.

"Tell Ads, I'm ok. I just haven't really been in the mood to talk"

"yea" raising my eyebrow "are you sure you're ok?" she gets a serious look on her face, "you know I'm here for you if you ever need anything right?"

She stares at me for a few moments and shakes her head "I know Arizona, and thank you" She gives me a tight smile, but it's not a real one. Her eyes don't light up as they used to. As I look at her more closely, she looks really tired. Heavy bags under her eyes,

"Are you sleeping ok?" I ask but before she can answer a smiling Sophia comes storming down the stairs.

"mama come on I'm ready" I pass her back the phone.

"Alright, but I want you asleep in 15 minutes young lady" Sophia nods at me and takes off. I hear them both squealing with excitement over the book Callie is about to read with her.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

IN NY

Callie POV

I lay back in my bed my conversations with Soph always bring a smile to my face. She is so much like me and so different from me as a child. Honestly, she is what I imagine Arizona was as a child. They don't share DNA but she is more Arizona's than mine at times. I lift the whiskey bottle to my mouth and take a nice good gulp. It no longer burns on the way down, I've been used to it for a while now.

I could tell in Arizona's eyes that she was worried about me. Addison had better not be running her mouth. Granted I know that I need to give her a call. Maybe tomorrow. It's not like I have anything really stopping me. I spend my days drunk or high probably both, but you can do that when you're unemployed and have a ton of money at your disposal.

I pop a pill in my mouth and take another drink. I feel myself falling asleep. Sleeping is one thing that I still love. I get to escape what my actual reality is.

Tell me what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! I am glad you guys seem to be enjoying it. I get that some people don't like Sara's current hairstyle, but I'm keeping with what's current and if she returned to Grey's her hairstyle would more than likely be the same. Also, Arizona won't be quick to just forgive Callie. Calzona is always endgame but Arizona will be more focused on getting Callie healthy than anything else in this story.

Chapter 2

AR POV

"Hey, Sophia are you ready," we have been running late every day this week and that is something we are going to change today. I don't hear a response. So, I make my way over towards the stairs. "come on missy we don't want to be late"

"Here I am mommy," she comes excitedly bouncing down the steps. I give her a big smile.

"you look awesome sweetie" I know how excited she is about her family tree project. We have been working on it all week. I bend down and fix her shirt. "so, you're all ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready to give my speech. I have my photo's," she says looking through her bag. "Dr. Avery will come and talk to my class about the plastic's posse" I laugh as she gives me a strange look. "and mama is going to be on skype to talk to us about the bones she builds and why we can't have too much milk."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" she looks at me straight face.

"no don't think so," she says

"what about the tiny humans?" I ask her. I see a smile appear on her face.

"Don't worry mommy, look here" she pulls out a collage of photo's I didn't even know she had out of her bag.

"what's all this," I ask,

"I had some help from aunt Teddy, and she gave me photos of some of the babies that you have saved. Look I'm here in the middle" she points, as she wasn't the first one that my eyes caught. "do you like it?"

"I love it, sweetheart," I pull her in for a hug and pull myself back together. She really is such a sweet girl. "alright, who is picking you up from school today"

"geez mommy I know everything" I give her a look "mommy aunt Addison is picking me up and I'm having dinner at her house and I'm going to get to play with Henry"

"yes, now you behave yourself and I will be there to pick you up as soon as I am done my shift at the hospital. I will call you if I am running late" she gives me a head nod "alright, Missy let's go."

I drop her off at school and make my way to the hospital.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I am scrubbing out of my four-hour surgery where I was able to repair the baby's heart valve while still in the mother's womb. It's always such a beautiful experience for me. Keeping mother and child together as much as I can. It's something that I wish I could have given to Calliope all those years ago.

"you were great in there as usual Robbins," says Karev coming into the scrub room

"I thought I saw you peeking from the gallery"… looking at him skeptically "what's up I can't remember the last time you watched one of my surgeries."

"nothing…just wanted to keep learning from the best. I miss you down in Pead's"

I give him a bright smile "aww are you getting soft on me there Karev?"

"shut up," he says giving me a smile and walking out of the room

I miss working in Pead's also and miss working with Karev as much as I used too as well. I need to find a way to be more involved there. I walk out making my way to get some much-needed caffeine.

"Hey, haven't seen you around much the past few days," says a smiling Carina

I give her a smile back, "Yea, I've been pretty busy here and with Sophia being back I'm trying to spend as much time as I can with her."

She points to an empty table and we both sit down with our coffee's. "how is Sophia doing by the way. Being back here and all?"

"good, it's only been a few weeks, but she seems good. Catching up with all her friends. Her teachers were very excited to have her back. I can tell that she misses her mom, and I hope I can get Callie to agree to come out and visit her soon"

"well she is very lucky to have you as her mom and give it time she won't miss Callie as much"

I don't know if she meant anything by her statement. Sophia will always miss her mom, but I let it go "I don't think that is ever gonna happen, they are very close. I know Soph misses her mama and I know how much Callie must be hurting having her gone."

She gives my hand a squeeze "are you free for dinner tonight, I would really like to pick up where we left off" she asks me.

"how would Owen feel about that?" I ask, not that it bothers me.

"Owen?" she gives me a look like she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"I don't want to get between you two…I" I am cut off by feeling her lips against mine. I feel her attempting to deepen the kiss and I pull back and just stare at her.

"Owen and I were just a fling, something to do in the downtime, and if I remember correctly that's exactly what you said we were doing as well" I shake my head yes "but, Arizona you have to know that my feelings for you run deeper than just fun sex"

I give her a bright smile, we have had a similar conversation before. After everything that happened with Eliza I'm just not looking to get too serious so fast. Especially with someone else who just happens to be here only temporary. "how about, we plan to do something this weekend. Sophia won't be home and we can go out on a real date"

"I would like that a lot. How about I pick you up at 8 on Saturday"

"awesome, now I have to get going I have a meeting in a few minutes and I need to get there a few minutes early to get in the chief's ear about something," I say as I get up. Carina gives me a smile and I make my way towards the elevator doors.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It's hours later and I am finally stepping out of my car to pick up Sophia from Addison's. We are really lucky to have so many people still in our circle who love our little girl. I couldn't imagine doing this if I didn't have these people in my life. I walk up to Addison massive home. She lives in some semi-gated community and her house looks like a mansion. The years working at Oceanside Wellness Group really treated her well.

"Hey Ads, thanks so much for taking Sophia tonight" I greet her with a hug as she is sitting on her front porch.

"Not a problem at all Arizona, she's actually a big help with Henry and he absolutely adores her"

I would love for Sophia to have some siblings, maybe she could have some of what Tim and I had with each other growing up. It's cute how close the two have gotten even with the years between their ages.

"when I picked her up from school today she was quite upset," she tells me

"oh no, what happened? Did her project not go well today?" I can't imagine it not going well. Sophia was beyond ready for her presentation and it's great that she didn't inherit her mothers fear of public speaking.

"It went fine from what I'm told. I spoke to Ms. Danvers and she said that Sophia did wonderfully and will be getting an A from all the work that she put into it."

Raising my eyebrow "than what's the problem"

"Callie, she never answered Sophia's video call and wasn't apart of the presentation"

Thinking for a second, that is so unlike her. She and Soph had been planning this for weeks and it's no way that Callie would want to disappoint Sophia in any way.

"well did she get stuck in surgery or something, what did she say happened?"

We make our way into the house. "wish I could tell you really, Arizona. I haven't been able to reach Cal all evening. Her phone is going straight to voicemail now."

I pull out my phone double checking to see if I have missed anything from her.

"when was the last time you heard from her," Addison asks me.

"last night briefly, well she spoke to Soph, they talk every night. Maybe she just got tied up at the hospital"

"Maybe, but Cal would not let Sophia down. Will you tell her to call me tonight after she talks to Sophia? I want to give her a piece of my mind"

"will do" looking around and spotting the kids out in the kitchen "Hey, Soph, we have to get going"

"Mommy," she runs towards me and wraps her arms around my legs, I bend down and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey baby, I heard you did awesome today at school" she gives me a tight smile, and I know she's still upset about her mama. "how about we have some of our favorite ice cream after dinner tonight" that get's me the smile that I'm used to seeing.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We have been home for a couple of hours now and I can tell that Soph, is getting restless.

"Sophia, why don't you head on to bed sweetie?"

"but mommy…mama still hasn't"

"I know baby, and as soon as she does I promise I will wake you and let you speak to her"

"promise" she gives me the puppy dog eyes, where I'm not sure which one of us she got them from.

"I promise baby, no head off to bed" she gets up and kisses me on the cheek before disappearing up the stairs.

I didn't want to worry Sophia, especially when it's probably nothing. Callie never misses a phone call without calling me and making it up to Soph later. I've been calling her all evening as well and still just going straight to voicemail.

I am torn between completely freaking out and staying responsible. Should I call Penny? I know they have been broken up for a while now, but she should care enough to want to check on her for me…maybe. I'll wait a few more hours before I give her a ring.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I stretch out my limbs, ughhhh I can't remember the last time I fell asleep on this really uncomfortable couch. "shit" I rush to look at my phone. It's now 5 am. I don't even remember feeling like I was going to fall asleep. I still have not text or calls from Callie and I already had a bad feeling but I'm starting to have a really bad feeling now. I make the quick decision to call Penny. It rings a few times before someone answers.

"Hello, who is this?" a sleepy-sounding voice says.

"Penny, sorry to wake you. It's Arizona. I'm trying to get in touch with Callie"

"Arizona…what… do you have any idea what time it is"

"shit…sorry I totally forgot about the time change and I wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency"

"what is it. I don't have time to be in the middle of whatever you and Callie have going on. We broke up months ago Arizona. I'm seeing someone else now"

"while I'm sure that's great for you. That's not why I'm calling. We can't get in touch with Callie, and its been over 24hours. If I called the police. I would still have to wait. So I'm asking you can you please…please…just go and check on her"

"I'm sure she's fine Arizona, why don't you just call Sophia and ask her where her mother is?"

Sighing in frustration "Sophia lives with me now Penny. I know it's late and I'm really sorry to bother you, but I also know that you really cared for Callie and if something is wrong, you can help her now….Please…I wouldn't ask if I had any other choice"

"Alright Arizona, fine I'll head to Callie's, but I don't know what you expect me to do I can't get in if she doesn't answer, but I will check in with the neighbors and give you a callback."

"Thank you," I say as she hangs up quickly. My stomach is all in knots and it's almost time for me to wake up Sophia and I don't know what I am going to tell her. I lean back into the sofa and take a few deep breaths. Hopefully, I don't have to wait too long before I hear from Penny.


End file.
